Never Again
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Sara has a very jealous boyfriend. he beats her up and she turns to grissom for help. song fic to nicklebacks never again. GSR all the way! rated for safty.


**Never Again**

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. (

A/N: This is GSR! Honeymoon? will be up soon.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

"Bye, Grissom. Thanks again."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow at work."  
Sara shut the car door and made her way up the stairs to her apartment. She opened the door and her lights were on. "I don't remember leaving them on." She admitted out loud.

"Hey." Sara spun around to search for the voice.

"Mike, you scared me." Mike walked in and out of the hallway.

"Sorry, babe." He walked up to face her. "Who were you talking to out there?"

"Grissom, he gave me a ride home. Why are you here, Mike?"

"We had a date, remember?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. Grissom and I got stuck at a scene and we went to breakfast-"

"Things never change, do they?" he cut her off.

"What do you mean?" He stepped closer and forced her against the closed door.

"You still like him!" He was screaming now.

"What?"

"Shut up!" He brought his fist up and hit her once in the face. "You are mine!

He will never have you!"

"Get off of me!"

"No, you are going to learn that you belong to me!"

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight   
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again  
_

There was a knock on Grissom's door and he got up from the couch and made his way over to it. He was tired, he had just gotten home from breakfast with Sara a couple hours ago and he was ready to go to bed. He opened the door and Sara was standing in front of him, bruised and battered. "Oh my god, Sara, what happened?"

"I don want to talk about it right now. Can I stay here with you tonight?" She tried to hold her tears back as she talked, but a couple tears made there way out of her eyes.

"Of course, come on in."

"Thanks." As she made her way over to the couch her legs gave out and Gil ran over to her and caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Wow, hold on there, Sara." He picked her up. "Are you ok, Sara?"

"Ya, I'll be fine." She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't let her.

"Come here." He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. "You're going to sleep in my bed." He put her down and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a large t-shirt. He handed it to her and sat down next to her. "You can sleep in this." She started to undo her jacket and winced in pain. "Here let me help you."

He unzipped her jacket and slipped her shirt off of her. "Ouch." Sara tried not to say anything. He gave her a worried look. "It's ok; I think my jaw is bruised."

"Ok, try not to talk to keep the pain down." He could see all the bruises starting to show. He tore his eyes away from her beaten body and put the shirt on her. He unbuttoned her pants and tried to stay focused as he took her pants off. He pulled the covers over her slim form and got up from the bed and took her clothes to wash them.

He threw her clothes in the washer and got a blanket and walked to the couch. He turned off the lights and fell asleep. He woke up to her screaming.

Gil rushed into the bedroom to see her sitting up in bed crying. He climbed into the bed and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and began crying into his shoulder. "It's ok, it was only a dream, you're safe now." She continued to cry in his arms until she fell asleep. Gil stayed with her, rocking her body back and forth. He laid her down and he stayed with her and fell asleep himself.

_I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up   
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again_

Gil woke up to find Sara gone. He got out of bed and started to look for her when he noticed the bathroom light on. He pushed his hair back to clean it up a little. He knocked on the door. "Sara?"

"Come in." He opened the door and saw her in a towel. "I hope you don't mind but took a bath. I'm kind of sore."

"No I don't mind." She undid the drain and let the water out. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She looked the ground for comfort. "Sara, you can trust me."

"Last night, after you dropped me off, Mike was over." Her tears were coming back to her. "I missed our date and he got mad so he hit me. A lot."

Gil saw all the bruises on her arms for the first time in the light.

_Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again_

"How could he do this to you?"

Hot tears streamed down her face. "He was mad that I was with you."

"Why was he mad that you were with me?"

"Because I'm still in love with you." She said, more tears finding their way out of her eyes.

Gil sank to the wet floor and Sara ran out of the bathroom. 'Did she just say that?' When he finally noticed that she left the room he got up and went to find her. "Sara?" he called. He found Sara in the laundry room gathering her clothes from the dryer. "Sara, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I never should have come here." When she had her clothes she tried to leave but Gil grabbed her arm.

"Sara…"

"Gil, no. I shouldn't have said anything, ok. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I don't feel uncomfortable. That's what's weird. It felt so…natural." She looked at him, still teary-eyed. "Sara, I love you, too." Sara relaxed in his grasp. Gil's hand reached up and caressed her cheek. He leaned in and captured her lips with his. Sara pulled her head away slightly. "Sara, I'm sorry, I never should have-"

"No, it's just my jaw hurts."

"Oh." His hands found hers and he looked into her eyes. They smiled at each other. "I hate to ruin the moment but I think I should get you to the hospital to get checked out." She sighed a little too loud. "You know you need to."

"Ya."

"Lets get you dressed and we will get going to the hospital."

Gil turned to lead the way to the bedroom. "Gil?"

He turned around to face her and her lips met his. "Sorry, I wanted to do it too."

At the hospital Sara was taken into a private room and Gil was asked to wait in the waiting room. He went outside to call Catherine and tell her, neither he nor Sara would be going into work that night. "Bye, Cath." When Gil hung up the phone he saw Mike going into the hospital. Gil followed him in and could hear him talking to the receptionist.

"I'm here for Sara Sidle. Her doctor called me." 'Her doctor' he thought and continued listening.

"And your name is?"

"Mike Stevens."

"Yes, we called you because you are marked down as one of her contacts."

"Yes."

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"Ya, she told me she fell down the stairs."

'Ya right' he thought.

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never Again  
_

Grissom made his way over to Mike. "What are you doing here, Grissom?"

"I'm working." He said sarcastically. He turned to the receptionist. "Don't let this man near Ms. Sidle."

"And why is that Dr. Grissom?"

"She didn't fall down any stairs, it was him."

"How do you know this?"

"She told me."

"She went to see you last night?"

"What's it to you?" Grissom turned his body to tower Mikes even though he was the shorter man out of the two.

"She is my girlfriend. She shouldn't be passing herself around to everyone that can sex her up."

"First off, do you really think Sara still wants to be with you after what you did, and second of all, I'm not just any man. I LOVE HER." He stated putting emphasis on every word.

"So that's how it is, she leaves me for you." He stepped up and towered over Grissom. "In your dreams, Grriissoomm." He stretched out his name to prove his point.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means."

"Why don't you tell me?" he tempted.

"That little whore is mine." He stated matter-of-factly.

Grissom punched Mike in the face and he fell to the ground. Grissom bent down to Mikes level. "Don't you ever talk to her that way again."

"Dr. Grissom?" The receptionist asked from behind the desk.

"It's ok, get security down here to take him away." As his back was turned Mike brought Grissom down to the ground.

"You bastard." As they were wrestling on the ground, security picked the two men up.

"It was him," the receptionist pointed to Mike. "Let the other go." They let Gil go and led Mike out of the hospital. "Dr. Grissom, to stop further conflicts, I think you should go see Ms. Sidle."

"Thank you."

He walked into her room as the nurse was photographing the bruises.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this   
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again  
_

When the nurse left he made his way to the spot the nurse exited. "Hey, how are you?"

"Better now that you're here."

He smiled, and then his smile slowly dissipated. "I have to tell you something." She looked at him and nodded for him to continue. "Mike came to the hospital today. We had a fight."

Sara's hand reached for Gil's cheek and rubbed away the little bit of blood from Gil's cheek. "Is this from…" he nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"What happened to him?"

"He was arrested." She nodded and let her head fall.

"What's wrong?"  
"I just wish I saw this coming. I never should have dated him, or gotten so serious about him."

"You couldn't have known." She looked down and stared at her twiddling thumbs. Grissom took her hands in his and only then did she look up at him. "You should get some sleep." She nodded and he captured her lips in a light kiss. "I love you." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "I love you, too." She drifted off to sleep, still holding his hands.

Her nightmares were back again. She could see her father coming at her with his fists blaring. They would hit her until she was unconscious and she sometimes wouldn't wake up until a couple days later. She could hear her brother yelling but he couldn't do anything about it.

This dream was different though. She saw her father beating her and after she lay on the ground crying. A hand reached out for her and she took it. It pulled her up, out of the darkness. She looked into the face that was connected to the magnificent hand. It was Grissom. She could see his brilliant blue eyes and his luscious lips.

_  
Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper   
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure _

But then Gil disappeared and Mike came into view. She could recall everything that happened that night.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger as fast as she can  
Never Again  
_

Gil shook Sara to wake her from her nightmare. "Sara, wake up. You're having a nightmare." Sara opened her eyes and saw Gil and only Gil. She looked around and there was no Mike or her father or brother or anyone else but Gil.

"Gil."

"Sara, I promise, nothing will ever happen to you again." She smiled at him and knew that he meant it with all of his heart.

"I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you, too." Gil brought his lips down to hers and enlightened them with a kiss. She fell back asleep and Gil watched her sleeping form. The bruises were darker and they were only going to get worse before they got better. "never again." He told himself. "Never again." He laid his head down on the bed and shut his eyes and repeated his sacred mantra one more time before falling asleep. "Never again." And he was out like a light.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this   
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again_

Plz R&R! I hope you liked it!


End file.
